You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by RatchetXHide
Summary: Rainbow Dash has an awesome birthday, but what happens the next day. Spoilers to Season 4.


**Hey guys. It's been forever since I last posted anything, but here is something new. It's a little bit late, I will admit, but being that Rainbow Dash's birthaversary is the same day as my birthday and she is my favorite character, late is better than never. This has some references to the song: "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by TheOffspring. There is a video on youtube that you can find by searching "Rainbow Dash - You're Gonna Go Far Kid". NOTE there is a clean version and not-clean version.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash woke up in the morning to a slightly headache remembering her awesome birthaversary the night before. Pinkie Pie had done an amazing job, like always, and made it everything that she could ever hope for. The cake that Mrs. Cake had made had a rainbow pattern all over it and was delicious. There wasn't much more that could have been changed to make it better than it already was. Except maybe not having a sweet induced hangover the next day. Getting out of bed, Rainbow Dash felt her head pound harder than before. She knew what she needed to make her head stop, so she made her way to the kitchen swiftly to fix a glass of water to take medicine with. Taking a glass down, she filled it with water before going back to her bedroom and grabbing her headache medicine. Taking a pill in her mouth, she downed the glass of water before making her way to the shower. She knew from experience that warm water always seemed to help her get rid of headaches.

Entering the bathroom, she moved to turn on the shower in her cloud house. Letting it warm up, she brushed her mane and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was another year older. Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower and let the water run over her. The water was warm and relaxing to be in. She could almost feel the tension melt away in the water as she relaxed. Standing in the water for a moment, she realized that she hadn't even opened her gifts from the night before. It wasn't of much importance to her, but she was curious to see what her friends had gotten her. Turning off the water, she dried off and brushed her hair again to make sure the water hadn't knotted her mane.

Rainbow Dash moved across her house to her living room where all the boxes sat in a neat stack. Looking over them, she recognized who almost all of them were from, but there was a single box, royal blue in color with a matching ribbon, that she didn't recognize the writing on. It also didn't even say who it was from. Stepping closer to it, she realized that she didn't even remember bringing it to her house last night. Pulling the royal blue ribbon, she started to unwrap the gift. Lifting the lid off gently, she looked inside to find a note on top of tons of tissue paper. Opening the note, she read the shortest letter she had seen in her life.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_Happy Birthday. Hope it's great._

_From The Wonderbolts_

Rainbow Dash quickly dropped the note and started to lift the tissue paper out of the box only to find another box laying at the bottom, this one being the same royal blue color but with a yellow ribbon around it. She could feel her heart pound in her chest and she pulled the ribbon and untied it. She lid lifted off gently again and there was another note on top of tissue paper. She didn't even bother picking up the note, but started to dig through the tissue paper to find the beautiful fabric of the Wonderbolts uniform folded inside of it with a pair of goggles. Jumping up and down, she screamed as she put them back in the box and picked up the second note.

Rainbow Dash read it quickly before sitting in shock. Once it clicked, she screamed and jumped around her house some more before taking the note and package in her arms and flied as fast as she could to find her friends and show them. Her first guess was the place she would find them all. Landing inside Twilight's castle, she ran to them.

"OMG, guys you have to..." she paused when she was her idol standing with them. "Spitfire, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell your friends, but seeing you got her before I could tell them, I will let you," she smiled as she moved to stand beside Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she put her package down on the floor and lifted the lid to expose the uniform with the goggles laying on top.

"You're a Wonderbolt!" Fluttershy jumped as she recognized the goggles without even having to see the uniform. "You're a Wonderbolt!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop smiling as she looked at her friends who were standing there in shock except for Pinkie Pie who pulled out her party cannon and blasted confetti off into the air.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" she cried out in excitement!

"And this is the note that came with it," Rainbow Dash said as she cleared her throat to read it to her friends.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I had to convince the Wonderbolts to let you have your uniform for your birthday. I really hope you are as excited as I am. Welcome to the Wonderbolts. You know where we are. We will see you tonight._

_From, Spitfire_

_P.S. Nice work you did. You're gonna go far kid. Don't hold back. Blow them out of the water._

"I really mean it to," Spitfire said softly. "You're gonna go far, kid. Just make sure you prove that to the others. Show off your skills."

"Thanks Spitfire," Rainbow Dash said with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face.

"No problem, Happy Birthday," she said calmly before hugging the cyan pegasus in front of her.

Rainbow Dash felt her heart skip a beat as she hugged her back. This had to be the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Please review. I want to know what people like. I MAY continue this... Not sure yet.**


End file.
